


Who's a Good Boy?

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with anything within that is copyrighted or otherwise licensed.My latest idea, liberties taken (as always), I hope it can be enjoyed.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Who's a Good Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with anything within that is copyrighted or otherwise licensed. 
> 
> My latest idea, liberties taken (as always), I hope it can be enjoyed.

Six year old Harry Potter looked both ways down the street, before he scampered off towards the nearby park with his pilfered goods. What kind were they, you ask? Why, it was food. Food that he only got to eat because he had hidden it from his relatives. His aunt and uncle didn’t believe in leftovers, not because they had anything against said type of food, but because it gave Harry a chance to eat, and they couldn’t have that. 

  
  


So, here he was, hidden behind some large bushes, wriggling in delight as he started to eat his leftover chicken and mashed potatoes. It wasn’t a lot, but to him it was a feast! He also had some steak, that was still mostly bleeding, but he’d have it anyway. He took a sip of the small jug of lemonade he had taken as well, when he heard a soft whimper from nearby. He turned to see a small puppy come out from behind a bush, trotting over and sniffing up at him, with huge, hopeful eyes. 

  
  


“Oh… are you hungry puppy?” Harry asked, and before he could even think about second guessing, he took the rare steak out and gave it to the clearly hungry pup. The puppy did not waste any time with tearing into the prepared steak, and Harry was surprised to see teeth as sharp as knives tear into it with no issue at all. He could also swear, though it was probably just his imagination, that there was a bit of fire coming from the dogs throat as it ate. 

  
  


Harry was then pleased to see the dog come up to him, give him a lick, and then slump next to him, clearly satisfied. Harry patted the dog softly, and then finished his own meal before getting up and making his way back to… well, where he lived. It wasn’t his home, he never thought of it as such, and as young as he was he knew the difference. The dog seemed keen on following him, and he sighed softly, getting to the house and sitting on the front door step.

  
  


“I’m sorry boy.” Harry said, knowing it was a boy due to him having stopped to… take care of business on the way home. “My aunt and uncle won’t let you stay, they might even try to hurt you.” He said, and the dog let out a soft ‘wuff’, before licking Harry’s hand and dashing towards the backyard, making the child sigh softly. A shame he wouldn’t be able to keep the dog, it was for the best, really. 

  
  
  


~WaGB~

  
  


Harry frowned softly as he heard the car pulling in, there was a familiar barking that he did not know would be arriving. Aunt Marge and Ripper were visiting. That’s why the Dursleys had been so excited when they left, it was time for a week of torment for the six year old child. Harry frowned and went to the backyard, hopefully the fat, stupid dog would forget he was here. Yeah, that would be really nice. It was not to be, though, as Marge lumbered outside, and saw him standing by the tree outside. 

  
  


“There you are, runt.” Marge said, smirking at him. “Ripper, go play.” She said, still smirking, and the dog was off as fast as it’s little legs could carry him. Before he got too close, as Harry had been about to run around the tree, still not good at climbing yet, a larger dog came out from behind one of the taller bushes. It was easily half a size bigger than the bulldog, but as stupid as said bulldog was, it knew a predator when it saw one.

  
  


The dog had fur as black as midnight, and his eyes were almost a glowing, burning red. It let out a short, angry bark that could only be described as hellacious. It’s tail seemed spiked, but that was obviously the fur. It looked more like a young, if strange, wolf. It had its teeth bared, and there was small bits of angry drool coming from its lips, which made Ripper all the more reluctant to approach. When the bulldog backed off, it turned and looked at Harry, tail wagging and tongue out. It was then Harry realized, it was the eyes really, that this was the same puppy. The one from not five hours ago! 

  
  


“Boy!” Vernon bellowed, having gone in to get his shotgun. He was an upstanding British citizen, he was allowed to have one to protect himself. “Where did this beast come from? Is this more of your freakishness?! What have I told you about that!” He screamed, and Harry winced, having been petting the dog, before said dog turned and let out another bark, this one sending a small burst of fire from its lips. 

  
  


“I found him in the park… I thought he ran off.” Harry said, the dog coming up to just below his chest at the shoulder. It was a large dog, but then again Harry was a small boy. 

  
  


“Daaaadd! I want the dog! Freak can’t have one!” Dudley said, and Vernon huffed. 

  
  


“Come here, you great mutt, you’re going to be my boy’s dog.” Vernon said, and it let it not be said that he was the brightest bulb in the knife drawer. The dog growled deeply and wrapped his tail around Harry’s waist, making the boy smile at the closeness, and warmth of it. 

  
  


“I think he likes me, Uncle Vernon.” Harry said, distracted at the thought of having a dog. Vernon was about to say something more, when his wife mumbled some things to him, and the man nodded. 

  
  


“He can stay in your cupboard, boy. But if he messes in the house, it’s on your ass!” Vernon said, and Harry beamed brightly. “You’ll have to feed him from your meals, i’m not wasting my hard earned money on two freaks in my house.” He said, and in reality he knew the dog wouldn’t be staying very long in the cupboard. He would ask Marge, as his darling wife had told him, how to properly bring a dog like that to heel. 

  
  
  
~WaGB~

  
  


Harry woke to his cupboard being open, and a yelp from his companion, whom he had named Spot. It was uncle Vernon who had his new friend by the neck. 

  
  


“You listen here, boy! You’re going to learn I’m in charge around here, and you’re going to be my son’s dog!” Vernon said, his tone near yelling, as Marge had taught him. “Now, SIT!” He said, letting go of the dog, who only sat due to being let go. “Damn straight!” He said with a smirk, and Spot stood up and glared at Vernon, with now very clearly glowing red eyes. 

  
  


Another bark left his muzzle, this time causing Vernon to stumble back, as it was not only otherworldly, but it had more flame attached to it again. He avoided the fire, narrowly so, and raised a hand as if to strike, Marge having told him this was a good way to assert dominance before a swat. His hand came down when Spot did not back down, and then screamed in rage and pain when he was bitten. He was let go just as quickly, and then there was another snap of his jaws towards the now fearful man. 

  
  


“Just put the damned thing down. It bites, can’t be good for our duddikins.” Marge said, having seen all of this, yet her eyes had flinched closed at the bark, so the fire had been missed. Spot snarled at her, as if he understood her, before snorting and going back into the cupboard, curling around Harry protectively. 

  
  


“Fine! Stay in there, and starve.” Vernon said, slamming the door shut and locking it. He then went to the hospital, as his hand was bleeding a decent amount. Harry whimpered softly and hugged Spot tightly, hoping he could get out soon, so he could eat along with his new pup. He didn’t want his boy to go hungry, not like he did some days. 

  
  


~WaGB~

  
  


The next day, there were dual belly rumbles, and Spot growled at the door, as if he had been personally offended by said inanimate object. 

  
  


“Sorry, boy, I can’t get out. It’s locked, and I think everyone left to the fair.” Harry said, sighing softly. Spot snorted gently, and then moved back as much as he could, before crashing through the cupboard door, then looking at Harry expectantly. Harry was left gobsmacked, but he scampered out with his dog, and then hugged him tightly. It was then that Harry noticed Spot was a bit warmer, and he had red flecks in his fur. 

  
  


“BOY!” Vernon bellowed, before he stumbled back a bit at the murderous glare and growl from the large dog. “You broke my door, you’re going to have to pay for it. That’s double the chores for you.” He said, glaring at the young boy, who seemed to just cling tighter to the dog, who seemed to huff in annoyance at the bellowing man. It let out a low grunt and then tugged Harry into the kitchen, giving a low, snarling hiss/growl every time Vernon got closer. 

  
  


“Don’t you dare, mutt! This is my house, and that is my food!” Vernon, again, bellowed. Spot had opened the fridge, and taken out the raw steak meant for that night, Marge was still in town after all, Petunia and Dudley shopping with her. Ripper was still in the house, but he knew better, even with his lack of actual training. 

  
  


Spot didn’t seem to care about the fat, stupid man, and went right to tearing into the steak. He offered a piece to Harry, who smiled as he sat beside him, but shook his head. 

  
  


“I’m sorry, boy, it’s not cooked. It would give me a belly ache.” Harry said, but he was still happy his dog thought so well of him. Spot grunted and took a deep breath, before huffing it out with a small gout of flame. He did this a few times, and then offered the much more cooked steak, which Harry readily accepted. “Thank you, boy!” He said, giving spot a soft hug before starting to eat himself. 

  
  


Vernon had been about to be belligerent again, but when he saw the fire he thought otherwise. It was a  _ freak _ animal, and Petunia had told him about this. He could only hope that the mutt got tired of the freak and left. He grumbled and glared, but then shuffled off. He’d just order food for his family, good British food. Yeah, that would be it. 

  
~WaGB~

Time passed, as it does, and Vernon found himself having to feed the freak more often. The dog had not left, and as a matter of fact, he had gotten larger. He was easily the size of a rottweiler, and was getting bigger. Vernon estimated he’d be at least the size of a Great Dane, maybe larger. He had tried, once, to get animal control to pick up the dog, but they couldn't do anything about it. It was mostly due to the fact that somehow the… freak, had managed to get it tagged and registered. 

  
  


He was having a good weekend, though, that was for sure. The mutt had gone… somewhere, and hadn’t been around for a few days. The freak was sad, and really, that was like a sweet pudding to him. He was about to get up, make the freak do some chores after so long, when he heard an excited squeal from Dudley’s second bedroom. 

  
  


“Spot! You’re back!” Harry exclaimed, and Vernon groaned before he sat back down. He was then subject to the sounds of footsteps and paw padding down the steps. Were those nails… louder? “We’ll get you something to eat, boy, don’t you worry.” The now nine year old Harry said, and Vernon glared anew. He was tired of this! No more! It was his house, his money, dammit! He got up, again to try and tell them what for, when he saw the dog. It was now indeed the size of a Great Dane, but it’s body was much more robust. 

  
  


That surprised Vernon, but what was truly frightening, was the  _ two extra  _ **_bloody_ ** heads it had now. Each one glaring at Vernon as they passed towards the kitchen, before moving with purpose behind Harry. Vernon sat again, before wincing at the scream from Petunia in the kitchen, before she ran into the living room white as a sheet, and panting as if she just saw the Holy Ghost. 

  
  


“ _ VERNON!” _ Petunia shrieked, and he sighed softly, running a tired and angry hand over his face. 

  
  


“You have to find some way to write a letters to… his kind. They will probably put the thing down, or something. Get it out of here!” Vernon said, and she huffed before crossing her arms.

  
  


“And just how am I supposed to do that, hmm? Care to answer that question Vernon Eugene Dursley?” Petunia said, and he groaned at the use of his whole name. He mumbled something to himself, before excusing himself to take his boy out for… something. Petunia huffed and got up, going along with him, not even bothering to scold or otherwise tell off Harry, who was happily eating with his best friend. 

  
  
  


~WaGB~

  
  
  


“Surely you are mista-” Albus Dumbledore started, only to be interrupted by the head of the woman in his fire.

  
  


“I am old, Albus, but I am not bloody blind! Three heads, I tell you. Big as the boy’s uncle, and the thing reeks of brimstone when it opens its mouth.” Arabella Figg said, and Dumbledore sighed lightly. He’d have to call in the big guns, literal in the sense of big. Hagrid would know what she was talking about. It sounded like a Cerberus, but that couldn’t be it. 

  
  


“Very well, Arabella, very well. I will be over shortly, with Hagrid. We shall take are of this.” Dumbledore said, and she huffed and cut the connection. Dumbledore had a half giant to speak to. 

  
  
~WaGB~

  
  


“Well… i’ll be.” Hagrid said as he watched the nearly ten year old Harry Potter trot around with his large beast of a dog. “That right there is indeed a Cerberus, Headmaster.” He said, stroking his beard. “But a hell hound of a type, not like Fluffy.” He said, nodding softly and tilting his head. “Probably not even full grown, those boys get mighty big, maybe Nundu, or even Dragon sized.” He said, eyes alight with possibilities and delight. 

  
  


“Will it harm the young boy? I do not want Mr. Potter harmed.” Dumbledore said, and Hagrid chuckled and snorted. 

  
  


“S’no place more safe for young Harry than with that beasty right there. Even a dragon would think twice about going up against something like that.” Hagrid said with finality, and Dumbledore nodded softly. “If he ever got hurt, i’d say you’d have to worry about whoever hurt him, cause that beasty will get right good and mad. Might even be a familiar bond in there somewhere…” He trailed, missing the low groan and sigh from Dumbledore. If they were bonded, the laws of the land were very clear, they were not to be separated. Ever. 

  
He’d just have to wait and see for now, and hope to Merlin that there was not a familiar bond with the large canine. Yes, that’s all he could really do, was hope. He did smile softly, though, as Harry being actually happy and protected was something he could not deny being amazing. 

  
  
~WaGB~

  
  
  


When the Hogwarts letter came, Harry was both surprised, and not. After all, he did have a huge beast of legend and myth as his faithful companion. Magic wasn’t that large of a stretch, really. Speaking of his companion, he was at least seven feet in height now, at the shoulder, and a good one hundred stone. Yet, he moved around gracefully and with no shaking of the ground as he did. The magic around him caused muggles to see nothing but just a hulking dog, and Harry was alright with that. 

  
  


The man that had visited to take him to get his stuff for school was almost as enamored with Spot as Harry was, and they had a kinship with that. The goblins had been about ten seconds from being roasted alive, though, when they tried to buy Spot from Harry, for bank protection. They did apologize, even if it was only halfhearted, but did not bring it up again. The only real issue with Spot was when they met the stuttering professor. He growled at the man, to a degree that flame nearly was coming from his nostrils as well as his muzzle. Quirrell was gone in a flash, making the excuse that his garlic threw the beasty off. 

  
  


Most people believed that, but Hagrid knew better, and would be telling the headmaster of this. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That was all I could do with it, at least, what my muse allowed. I wanted to add to it, but I just didn’t have it in me. I hope it can be enjoyed, though.


End file.
